The Dream
by yukasvanidz
Summary: Mereka pergi dengan senjata, membunuh lawan mereka demi hal yang digadang-gadang sebagai kemenangan dan perdamaian. Demi membela yang benar. Katakanlah, berbuat dosa keji dengan alasan yang mulia. Diikutsertakan dalam #CrackPairingCelebration2016


**Disclaimer:** bukan punya saya. Dan alurnya terinspirasi dari Gen Urobuchi yang bilang kalau di skenarionya dia, Inaho x Asseylum itu kejadian (tapi di canonnya beda jauh hahahaha XD) jadi saya ngebayangin dan jadinya fanfic ini #udahanhoicurcolnyahoi

 **Warning: OOC** , plot alternatif, rating T+ menuju M untuk bahasa dan pembahasannya. DLDR. Ini meskipun diikut-sertakan fanfic buat CPC2016, tapi bukan romansa ceritanya.

 **Notes:** Oke saya sadar ini bukan fanfic yang fokusnya ke pairingnya, jadi kalau saya salah tolong bilang secepatnya.

.

.

.

 **The Dream**

 _an 's fanfiction written by yukasvanidz_

.

.

.

 **Pairing:** Inaho x Asseylum

.

.

.

Diikutsertakan untuk memeriahkan acara _**#CrackPairingCelebration2016**_

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya gadis itu tak dapat menahan asam lambungnya ketika ia membuka matanya terhadap kenyataan.

Pesawat-pesawat meledak di angkasa, kapal tenggelam ketika tangki bensinnya bocor dan bensinnya bersatu dengan air laut, serta ombak yang bergelung ke pantai kini berwarna kemerahan. Asseylum sempat berpikir ia akan mati karena kekurangan napas. Ia tak dapat bernapas tanpa mencium bau-bau dari mayat yang berterbangan dan entah sudah berapa ratus atau ribu lalat yang berpesta di sini.

Gaunnya putih panjangnya terus menyisir pantai, sesekali menyapu debu dan tetes-tetes darah. Asseylum bertekad untuk langsung mengoyak gaunnya ini ketika ia pulang nanti.

Ekspresi muka mereka bermacam-macam, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang bermuka tenang.

Yang ekspresinya menerima dan senang? Banyak. Bahkan ketika tetes darah terakhir keluar dari tubuh mereka, yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah betapa bahagianya mereka karena mereka telah mengabdi pada pihak yang benar, betapa mulianya kematian mereka karena mereka meninggal setelah habis-habisan menumpas pihak yang salah.

Tentu saja kebenaran itu bukan seperti ini. Mereka salah.

Asseylum mengangkat wajahnya ketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang mendekatinya. Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan seragam merah – seragam yang menandakan itu serdadu dari tanah airnya. Belum sempat ia mengucap sepatah katapun, lelaki itu langsung berlutut, wajahnya menghadap ke tanah – tidak peduli betapa mengerikannya warna tanah ataupun baunya yang menyengat.

"Putri Asseylum Vers Allusia, pewaris sah kami. Hamba sangat senang bertemu dengan Anda dan melihat Anda masih baik-baik saja."

Asseylum memutuskan untuk diam.

"Kami semua sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Anda. Maka sekarang, izinkanlah hamba untuk mengantar Anda pulang."

"Pulang? Kemana?"

Lelaki itu tercekat.

"Ke rumah Yang Mulia. Mars."

Asseylum menggeleng, "tidak, aku tidak akan pulang sampai aku mencapai tujuan utamaku, yakni menjalin hubungan kerjasama dengan planet ini."

"Hamba tahu ikhtiar baik Anda dan sungguh menyedihkan Anda tak dapat mencapainya. Namun, sekarang tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk melakukan itu, ada hal yang lebih penting—"

"Karena ada seseorang yang membunuhku, tetapi ia salah sasaran." Nada suara gadis itu meninggi, "dan oknumnya adalah orang-orang Mars. Orang-orang setanah airku sendiri. Malah orang-orang di Bumi yang menyambut kedatanganku dengan antusias."

"Yang Mulia, saya tidak bermaksud untuk merendahkan Anda, tetapi Anda masih terlalu muda dalam permasalahan ini. Sungguh telah kami identifikasi bahwa pelakunya adalah orang Jepang – orang Bumi. Mungkin saja mereka memang berpura-pura melakukannya untuk membuat kami lengah."

"Diam!" Asseylum mengeluarkan pistol yang selalu dibawanya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan menodongkannya kepada seorang kawan setanah air.

 _Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan menodongkan pistolnya pada seseorang._

"Rayet."

Lelaki itu otomatis mendongak dan memandang Asseylum dengan ketakutan.

"Kalian mencari anak itu, 'kan? Anak dari orang yang mencoba membunuhku. Dari dialah aku tahu segalanya. Bahwa kalian menjanjikan beberapa hal kepada ayahnya bila ia berhasil membunuhku dan mencatat bahwa Putri Asseylum dari Mars dibunuh oleh komplotan orang-orang Bumi yang berkeinginan untuk merebut Mars."

Sebutir airmata menggenang di matanya – Asseylum ingin menghapus ingatan itu, tetapi ia tahu itu mustahil. Mustahil baginya untuk melupakan momen ketika Rayet mengakui segalanya, melampiaskan seluruh emosinya lalu menarik pelatuk pistol dan menembakkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jadi, kau mengakuinya, wahai prajurit-prajurit Mars." Asseylum mendekat pada lelaki itu – kelihatannya ia hanya seorang diri, dan itu membuatnya tak berdaya untuk melakukan apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Demi Mars. Demi tanah air kita! Putri Asseylum, tak pernahkah engkau membaca tentang hukuman macam apa yang diberlakukan oleh orang-orang Bumi pada orang-orang Mars yang tertangkap, bahkan setelah mereka mengaku dan bercerita kepadanya? Mereka mencabut jari mereka satu persatu, mereka menyekapnya di ruangan gelap, dan jangan pernah bilang soal makanan... makanan basi adalah suatu anugrah bagi orang-orang itu. Mereka tak kenal umur! Satu-satunya hal yang harus mereka lakukan adalah mengedok informasi dan membunuh mereka. Apalagi bila mereka menangkap orang yang kemampuannya luar biasa, seorang jendral misalnya. Tidak perlu menyiksanya sampai seperti itu, sampai membuat seseorang yang hebat merengek-rengek meminta agar nyawanya dicabut."

"Dan apakah itu jadi pembenaran bagi warga Mars untuk melakukan hal yang sama ketika kalian sendiri memperkosa wanita-wanita Bumi yang kalian tangkap? Ketika kalian mengancam mereka untuk mengunci mereka di dalam ruangan penuh dengan ular berbisa dan hal itu tetap kalian lakukan setelah kalian mendapatkan informasi paling berharga dari mereka?" Asseylum menoleh ke arah langit, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sedih, "apakah tak ada satupun dari kalian yang pernah berpikir betapa indahnya kalau kita dapat kapan saja datang kemari dengan damai, dan menikmati alam di sini? Lagipula, ini juga tempat lahir nenek moyang kita. Kita hanya pindah ke Mars. Kita semua sebenarnya orang Bumi."

Lelaki itu tak berkata-kata lagi. Ia dengan cepat mengambil pistolnya dan hendak menembak sang pewaris Mars, akan tetapi ia kalah cepat dengan seseorang yang telah mengamati pergerakkannya dan menembak kakinya. Lelaki itu kaget dengan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba melumpuhkan pergerakkannya. Ia terjatuh dan pistolnya terlepas jauh, dan Asseylum tanpa ragu mengokang pistolnya dan menodongkannya pada pelipisnya.

"Kau telah melakukan pemberontakan padaku, Asseylum Vers Allusia, dan itu berarti pemberontakan terhadap tanah airmu, Mars. Kau juga telah melakukan percobaan pembunuhan kepadaku. Dan itu setimpal dengan hukuman mati."

"Putri Asseylum, kau hanya masih terlalu muda... kau belum mengerti apa-apa! Jangan berani-beraninya menyebut pemberontakan terhadap tanah air hanya karena aku tak menuruti kata-kata bocah ingusan!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, teriakkan lelaki itu tak pernah terdengar lagi. Asseylum menembakkan pistolnya tepat pada jantungnya, memastikan lelaki itu mati dengan cepat. Setelah ia yakin lelaki itu telah mati, ia mundur dan memperhatikan burung-burung gagak yang berada di sekitarnya – betapa mereka berpesta hari ini.

Asseylum ingin berlari dan meninggalkan tempat itu, namun ia tak bisa. Ia terpaku, matanya memandang jenazah pria itu dan jenazah-jenazah lainnya yang telah mati demi membela yang benar.

 _Demi membela yang benar._

Membunuh adalah hal yang paling mengerikan, dimana kau menghilangkan kesempatan orang lain untuk hidup dari lama. Dan jelas-jelas membunuh itu salah.

Tetapi, begitu juga dengan berbohong, ketika kau menceritakan sesuatu yang salah pada orang lain hingga mereka tak mengetahui kenyataannya. Jelas-jelas ini salah, tidak ada orang yang mau untuk mempercayai hal yang tidak pernah terjadi, lagipula hal itu membahayakan. Tetapi... mereka bilang, bohong itu tidak sesalah itu bila kau memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk melakukannya – demi suatu hal yang demi baik, terpaksa berbohong adalah suatu hal yang sering dilakukan.

Apakah ini semua seperti itu? Bahwa perang sama saja seperti berbohong, yang merupakan hal yang dilarang untuk dilakukan, namun kedua perbuatan ini disahkan demi ketentuan tertentu?

Asseylum ingat ketika ia berusia lima tahun dan seseorang berkata padanya bahwa neneknya yang terbaring di peti mati itu hanya sedang tertidur, dan ketika semua orang pulang dari pemakaman, mereka hanya bilang pada Asseylum bahwa sang nenek sedang pergi. Mereka tidak pernah bilang padanya bahwa neneknya tidak akan pernah kembali.

Saat itulah, ia ingin memarahi semua orang bukan hanya karena ia sedih kehilangan neneknya, tetapi ia lebih marah karena ia telah menunggu hal yang bukan kenyataan.

Sekarang, ia memandang langit yang tengah menurunkan hujan rintik-rintik.

Asseylum tahu, ia sendiri bahkan telah melakukan bohong putih beberapa kali kepada pria yang dicintainya. Ia memiliki alasan yang bagus untuk melakukannya. Saat itu, ia tahu kalau Rayet selalu mencari kesempatan untuk membunuhnya namun Asseylum selalu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya kepada Inaho. Asseylum tak tega melihat apa yang pemuda itu dapat lakukan pada seorang gadis yang wajar saja memiliki dendam tersendiri kepadanya – gadis itu akan melihatnya sebagai dedengkot Planet Mars, dan Asseylum ingin membuktikan padanya bahwa ia bukan seperti itu, ia tahu bahwa Rayet tidak akan menjadi seperti itu kalau bukan karena oknum-oknum yang menjanjikan hadiah-hadiah itu pada ayahnya. Sampai waktu itu tiba, ia terpaksa harus berbohong kepada Inaho tentang Rayet, atau Rayet takkan pernah sempat melihat pembuktian itu.

Namun, sebenarnya, di dalam hati kecilnya ia tahu – ia telah selalu mencoba membohongi pemuda itu dan dirinya tentang hal ini, dan mempercayainya bahwa itulah jalan terbaik.

Asseylum yang lebih benci pada kebohongan daripada fakta bahwa neneknya tak pernah pulang. Asseylum yang berbohong pada pria yang dicintainya demi seseorang yang dalam hitungan, dimasukkan sebagai musuh.

Dan sekarang, Asseylum yang berdiri di hadapan jenazah pria yang tadi ditembaknya.

Pria itu masih muda, tetapi tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ia sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Andaipun tidak, ia masih memiliki keluarga yang menunggunya di rumah. Seseorang berharap ia pulang dengan selamat dan kembali menjadi bagian dari mereka. Ia sendiri mungkin berharap orang yang dicintainya aman, dan dengan menggebu datang kemari untuk memusnahkan seluruh ancaman.

Suara menggebu datang dari langit. Asseylum yang menyadarinya segera berlari untuk menyembunyikan dirinya di satu lubang besar. Ia mengelus dadanya ketika pesawat itu tak menyadari keberadaannya. Ia mendongak sedikit untuk melihat cat pesawat itu – itu pesawat milik orang-orang Bumi, orang yang planetnya selalu ia kagumi.

Kini, Asseylum tak dapat menahan tangisnya.

Ia menangis dalam diam melihat orang-orang bergelimpangan begitu saja. Mereka seolah diciptakan untuk mati di sini, membusuk bersama-sama. Mereka pergi dengan senjata, membunuh lawan mereka demi hal yang digadang-gadang sebagai kemenangan dan perdamaian.

Padahal, perdamaian adalah lawan kata dari perang.

"Putri Asseylum, kenapa ada di sini?"

Seseorang merangkak ke arahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Mendengar suaranya, Asseylum menanggapinya dengan mengulurkan tangannya dan sosok itu membantunya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sekarang, gaunnya telah penuh dengan lumpur dan rerumputan tetapi itulah yang akhirnya menyelamatkan mereka berdua.

"Mengapa kau tak bilang kalau kau ingin jalan-jalan?"

"Aku ingin melihat dengan mataku sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kalau aku bilang dahulu, kau akan merapikannya sebelum aku datang."

Pria itu menatapnya dan mengelus pipinya dengan lembut, tetapi ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Aku ingin tahu seberapa besar harga yang harus kubayar demi mengabulkan keinginanku."

"Dan?"

Asseylum menundukkan kepalanya, "apakah harus dengan cara seperti ini, Inaho? Dengan cara membunuh sesama kita sendiri?"

Inaho menghela napas, "apakah kau pikir ada cara lain, Putri Asseylum?"

"Tentu ada! Hanya kalian saja yang tidak berpikir." Asseylum meraba tangan Inaho yang masih mengelus pipinya, "kalian hanya berpikir untuk menguasai, untuk menghancurkan seluruh perbedaan. Mengapa kalian tidak berpikir untuk membiarkan perbedaan itu? Antar negara, kita dapat melakukan hubungan diplomasi."

"Putri Asseylum, andai semuanya sesederhana itu... ini semua lebih kompleks dari itu. Ada satu esensi dari manusia, yakni perasaan sentimentalnya. Perasaan yang membuat mereka dapat jatuh cinta juga benci terhadap beberapa pihak. Dan, tekanan dari seorang pewaris, bahkan dari pemegang takhta pun tidak pernah bisa menjamin hal itu akan hilang."

"Lebih kompleks. Itu hal konyol yang sederhana. Perasaan sentimental..."

Inaho memilih diam, namun dalam hati ia berujar, andaikan Asseylum sadar bahwa pemberontakkannya sendiri berdasar dari perasaan sentimentalnya.

Dan, dalam hatinya Asseylum merasa ia menelan air liurnya sendiri.

Perasaan sentimental.

Pertama kali bertemu Inaho, ia tidak merasakan apapun selain keinginan untuk bersahabat dengannya. Akan tetapi, ada sesuatu dari Inaho yang mengusik dirinya, yang membuatnya mencintainya... yang membuatnya berpaling dari segala hal yang ditawarkan oleh darahnya untuk bersatu dengan pria pilihannya sendiri.

Tapi yang paling penting, setiap kali Asseylum bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat pria itu tertidur lelap, ada satu perasaan bahagia dan puas terhadap mereka berdua – lihatlah, kalian yang berperang, warga Bumi, warga Mars. Kalian berperang, sementara seorang yang tentara Bumi yang terkenal dengan kecerdikannya, dan pewaris yang sah dari Mars, dapat tidur berdampingan dengan damai.

Dan ketika Asseylum melihat Inaho naik pangkat, ia akan sangat berbahagia dengannya.

Karena, ada saatnya ketika Inaho dan Asseylum sama-sama memiliki kekuatan untuk menikah, bukan hanya karena cinta tetapi juga urusan diplomatis. Dan ketika pernikahan mereka disahkan, maka terkabul juga mimpi Asseylum selama ini – Bumi dan Mars akan berdamai, tak ada lagi alasan untuk berperang.

Asseylum tersenyum dan menghapus airmatanya ketika memikirkan hal ini. Suatu hari yang akan datang, dimana semua teror semacam ini akan berakhir, dimana Bumi dan Mars akhirnya damai dan bersatu di bawah pimpinan mereka.

"Mereka bilang mimpi perlu pengorbanan. Dan aku benci hal itu. Sangat benci. Aku benci melihat Inaho menyusun strategi demi membunuh sesama kami yang dicap sebagai musuh. Mimpi kami sama, yakni perdamaian. Hanya cara kami berbeda. Dan membunuh tetap saja adalah hal terkutuk."

Asseylum mendekat ke jendela anti peluru itu dan menoleh pada hujan yang terus turun. Langit berwarna abu dan banyak petir terdengar. Asseylum merinding setiap kali melihat kilat dan mendengar suara petir, akan tetapi ini terasa lebih baik daripada mendengar suara mesin pesawat dan kapal bertempur terus-menerus dan menyaksikan satu per satu mengeluarkan api dan menghanguskan penumpang di dalamnya.

Dan, seperti itulah mimpi Asseylum. Mimpi untuk membawa perdamaian antara Bumi dan Mars, untuk menghapuskan perang di antara kedua lawan yang selalu saja memiliki alasan untuk kembali saling menghabisi, saling membantai, sebenarnya adalah langit abu-abu. Dimana Asseylum harus rela melihat Inaho menyusun strategi untuk melawan mereka yang menentangnya, mereka yang sebenarnya merindukan hal yang sama, hanya saja menginginkan hal yang sama.

Mereka merindukan suasana damai dan keamanan bagi keluarganya. Asseylum jelas menginginkan hal itu cepat terjadi. Mereka berpikir cara untuk melakukannya adalah untuk menghapuskan perbedaan, yang berarti bagi orang-orang Bumi yang berpikiran seperti ini adalah dengan cara menghancurkan dan menguasai Planet Mars, sementara bagi orang-orang Mars yang berpikiran seperti ini, caranya adalah dengan menghancurkan dan menguasai Planet Bumi. Sementara Asseylum melakukannya dengan cara membiarkan perbedaan identitas itu ada, di bawah naungan pemimpin mereka yang bersatu.

Dan...

 _Berbohong tetap saja hal yang salah._

 _Membunuh tetap saja hal terkutuk._

 _Tetapi, bohong putih itu ada dan memiliki definisi yang sangat kontras dengan pengertian kata dasarnya. Sama saja seperti perang demi perdamaian – itu diserukan, memiliki definisi yang sangat kontras dengan pengertian kata dasarnya._

 _Berbuat dosa dengan alasan yang mulia._

Asseylum benci dengan kebohongan tetapi untuk melakukan bohong putih, ia dapat melakukannya selama memiliki alasan yang tepat.

Begitu juga dengan hari ini. Asseylum tak dapat menahan emosinya ketika ia melihat mayat bergelimpangan, tetapi ia dapat menarik pelatuk dan menembak seseorang ketika seseorang itu membahayakan mimpinya _yang mulia_.

Pada akhirnya, Asseylum tak tahan melihat pistol itu dan membuangnya ke laut. Ombak bergelung membawa pistolnya pergi entah kemana. Andai saja ombak itu dapat berseru bahwa Asseylum sendiri melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka yang dibencinya – _bagaimana ia sendiri tak dapat menerima perbedaan itu._

Bagaimana ia selalu bermimpi untuk menyatukan dan mendamaikan Bumi dan Mars dalam naungan dirinya dan Inaho di tajuk atas.

.

.

.

" _Kau telah melakukan pemberontakan padaku, Asseylum Vers Allusia, dan itu berarti pemberontakan terhadap tanah airmu..."_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Andaikan langit dapat tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika ia mendengar kata-kata itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Andaikan langit dapat bercerita bagaimana pria yang dicintainya selalu menghabisi mereka yang dikatakan sebagai musuh dengan tangan dingin dan apa yang ada di otaknya hanyalah strategi untuk memusnahkan mereka satu per satu, karena ia memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan perempuan yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

 **Author Notes:**

Tanpa saya sangka, saya ternyata buatin lagi fanfic buat Inaho x Asseylum. Asli, saya ngaku deh saya penasaran sama skenario versinya Gen Urobuchi yang bilang kalau mereka tuh di versi dia, saling jatuh cinta. Menarik buat jadi bahan pancingan buat bikin fanfic. Dan lama-lama jadi kayak visual novel karena terlalu banyak alur sampingan yang bisa dibuat.

Eh ini crack pairing, 'kan? Soalnya di canon A/Z kan Asseylum gak jadi canon sama Inaho, tapi sama siapa gitu orang dari Mars. Saya lupa sama nama orangnya.

Oke deh, makasih yang udah baca, silakan unek-uneknya ditulis di kotak review aja.

Oh ya, kepada panitia CPC2016, kalau fanfic ini ternyata nggak memenuhi kriteria, tolong bilang ke saya... dan mohon maaf.


End file.
